the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Marian Gamp I
'Marian Gamp I '(née Prewett) (19 Jul 1820 -12 Aug 1859) was a pureblood witch who lived in the 19th century. She was the wife of Hector Gamp I and the mother of Hector Gamp II. Marian is an ancestress of many witches and wizards in Great Britain. It is estimated that she has close to eleven grandchildren and twenty-seven great-grandchildren, and an uncounted number of total descendants. Biography Early life (1820s) Marian was born in Ottery, Devon, England, the daughter of Horace Prewett and his wife Marion Prewett (née Roth). She was their oldest child and had three younger siblings, including twins, Fern and Fraser, as well as Mathilda. The Prewetts owned a lively estate that is now the site of the Weasley family's Burrow. The Prewett Estate burned down in the late 1940s. The land was retained by Marian's brother Fraser's descendant, Molly Prewett, who married Arthur Weasley. Marian's childhood was spent with a lot of time outside and playing with her three siblings. The four of them were reportedly very close. Hogwarts years (1830s) Marian received her Hogwarts letter in July of 1830. She purchased a wand made of silver lime and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop in London, sometime before her first year at school. Marian was Sorted into Slytherin on 1 September 1830. The incident shocked her family, but became less of a surprise when her younger brother Fraser was also Sorted into Slytherin a few years later, while both of her sisters went to Gryffindor. Later years (1840s) At the age of 19, Marian was arranged to marry Hector Gamp, a Slytherin from the year above her in school. She at first refused the match, but her father insisted. After marrying him, she produced one child with Hector in January 1840, whom even she disliked. In 1849, Marian was suspected of poisoning her husband, who passed away suspiciously in early August. There was no evidence with which to implicate her, however, and the rest of her family ignored it. Her son was only nine years old, and left for Hogwarts two years later. Decline (1850s) Marian suffered from poor health in the late 1850s, and died in August 1859 of a cough. Appearance Marian Gamp née Prewett was described to have been very beautiful. She had the trademark Prewett red hair, and pretty blue eyes. Her face was unmarked by dragon pox as a lot of girls were in her day. Personality and traits Marian was a somewhat crafty yet suspicious character. For one, she was suspected of poisoning her husband, but got off, and had a wand made of silver lime, which is supposed to be good for the mind arts. She was also a Prewett who was Sorted into Slytherin, an event which was particularly noteworthy considering that in the early 19th century the family was known to be very light-leaning. Category:Characters Category:House of Gamp Category:House of Prewett Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:19th century individuals Category:1820s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1831 Category:1850s deaths Category:Silver lime wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Legilimens Category:Cancers Category:Death by tuberculosis Category:Historical figures Category:19th century historical figures